


i finally found you, again

by shlryn4



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: "Ciao, Alex.""Do you still hate me?"atau: tiga tahun berlalu, tidak ada yang berubah--termasuk perih yang menyiksa. // english: conversation only.





	i finally found you, again

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if there's any mistakes in here. i just thought that using english in their conversation would suits them more so... that's it.

_¡Hola! This is Alex Marquez and I’m sorry I can’t reach you right now. You can call me later or leave a message after this beeb sounds, alright? Gracias!_

_BEEB_

_“Ciao, Alex.”_

Menghela nafas.

_“Its been three years. How are you?”_

Terdiam sesaat.

_“I guess it will make you angry if I called you Bambi right now. After all this time..”_

Senyuman kecil mengembang, genggaman pada ponsel masih terasa erat. Niat yang telah dikumpulkan selama beberapa hari seolah ingin diurungkan, membuat merasa dilema antara ingin menghapus pesan suara tersebut atau membiarkannya untuk didengar oleh seseorang yang sudah sangat dirindukan.

Namun pertanyaan sesungguhnya hanyalah satu.

Apakah diri _mu_ memang pantas untuk merindukan _nya_?

_“Alex..”_

_BEEB_

_“Do you still hate me?”_

_BEEB_

.

“Order up! One Capuccino Latte, please!” kau berseru sembari menulis nama sang pembeli pada sebuah cup kertas berukuran sedang dan memberikannya kepada barista di sampingmu sebelum menghitung nominal pembelian pada kasir. Orang itu nampak memperhatikan dekorasi di sekitar untuk sesaat sebelum dirimu mengucapkan harga yang tertera.

“Enjoy your coffee.”

Kau memberikan segelas Cappuccino Latte yang telah dipesan, membuat orang itu tersenyum kecil. “Thanks. It’s must be nice to work in here, anyway.”

“Thank you, Miss. I’m just a part-timer,” perempuan itu bergumam kecil—terdengar seperti ‘ooh’ yang sangat panjang—sebelum kau kembali melanjutkan, “Hope you have a good night.”

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, orang itu melangkah keluar dari _coffee shop_. Meninggalkanmu untuk mengambil nafas panjang—lelah, kau _sangat_ lelah. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, waktu yang sejatinya masih memungkinkan bagimu untuk tetap belajar untuk ujian akhir besok. Tapi entahlah.. kau tidak yakin untuk meluangkan waktunya demi mempelajari hal-hal yang melampaui batas kemampuanmu untuk mengingat.

Kau sudah _terlalu_ lelah untuk berpikir.

“That’s our last order, right?”

Kau menoleh pada sumber suara, mendapati seorang rekan satu tempat kerja—sang barista—yang sudah lebih berpengalaman ketimbang dirimu. Atas apapun. Kau pun kemudian mengangguk, “I guess I should call it a day.”

“Want me to ride you home?”

Kau melihatnya dengan lembut sebelum menggeleng untuk pertama kalinya, dengan lemah, “Thanks, Tito, but I’m fine on my own.”

Manik milik rekannya itu terlihat tak mempercayai perkataanmu, selaras dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Kala gemerincing lonceng kecil di atas pintu masuk mulai meredam, kau menghela nafas. Terpaan angin malam terasa lebih hebat ketika kau berada di luar _coffee shop_ dan memilih untuk berjalan sendirian. kau tahu jika Tito khawatir, sebagai rekan satu kerja yang paling dekat denganmu maka sangat wajar jika hal itu sangat terpancar dari wajahnya. Kau pun melambaikan tangannya pada Tito dari balik jendela besar, dan dibalasnya dengan senyuman kecil meski tangannya masih sibuk mengelap salah satu meja.

“Good night, Alex.”

Meski kau tidak bisa mendengarnya, tapi kau merasakan bahwa Tito seolah mengatakan hal serupa.

Dan kau pun kembali menyusuri jalan di tengah gelapnya malam, menuju setumpukan kertas di kamar asrama yang menunggumu untuk kembali membacanya. Kuliah memang semenyebalkan itu, kawan.

.

“Oh thank God you’re here.”

Kau baru saja menutup pintu ketika suara itu menggema.

Matamu menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal, kini bergegas memakai sebuah mantel tebal dan mengikat tali sepatunya. Kau pun melepaskan _beanie_ dari kepala sebelum bersuara, “Where are you going?”

Ia masih sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya ketika menjawab dengan pelan, “Gonna meet an old friend,” kemudian berdiri dan menghela nafas, “That’s why i need you to be here. Don’t wanna leave this room empty. You know, there’s a rumor about some people might be using an empty room for doing stuff.”

“Stuff,” gumammu seraya melipat mantel yang telah kau gunakan seharian ini, “yeah, right.” Kau bergidik ngeri akan kemungkinan ‘ _stuff_ ’ yang ia maksud.

“Yeah, _stuff_. Anyway, you didn’t answer my calls.”

_Ah, right._

“Hm.. Low battery?”

Dirinya berbalik menghadapmu, menatapmu penuh selidik sebelum kembali bergumam, “Seriously, Alex?”

“I forgot where’s my phone actually..”

Mo melihatmu dengan tatapan sedikit tak percaya. Mungkin ada benarnya juga, karena sebagai seseorang yang aktif di sosial media seperti dirimu tidak mungkin jika kau lupa di mana ponselmu berada. Tapi sungguh, kau memang kehilangan ponselmu sejak pagi.

“Try to search it somewhere below your bed; it might be there.”

“I hope so..” gumammu sembari melangkah menuju tempat tidurmu.

“God, Alex, i need you to call me at 1 am, well.. to remind me. I don’t want to be late for exam tomorrow because lack of sleep.”

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang pun kau tahu bahwasannya seorang Franco Morbidelli mulai kesal terhadapmu. Kau hanya terkekeh kecil, “Don’t worry, i’ll find it, Mo,” kau pun mendudukkan diri pada kasur untuk melepas tali sepatumu sebelum kembali menatapnya, “But if you late for exam, don’t blame me. Blame your old friend for meeting you at 11 pm.”

Kau melihatnya memutar bola matanya, “This guy is worth meeting for. I haven’t meet him since.. three or four years ago, i’m not good at remembering something, you know.”

“But you still remember them, thats a good sign. Go on then, don’t want your old friend waiting for you.”

Kau tersenyum padanya setelah meletakkan sepatumu di tempat yang seharusnya. Kau lihat dirinya membuka pintu dan menoleh padamu sekali lagi, “Thanks Alex, i owe you one.”

Pintu pun tertutup rapat selang sedetik kemudian.

_And here i am alone again.._

.

Jam dinding berdetak perlahan. waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam dan kau tampak melamun menatapnya. Duduk tepat di depan meja, di mana lima lembar kertas berserakan bersama dengan sebuah pulpen di atasnya. Entah apa yang membuatmu masih merasa lelah karena malam bukanlah alasan yang tepat. Kau terbiasa untuk terjaga hingga pukul 2 pagi untuk sekedar belajar. Membagi waktu antara kuliah dengan bekerja paruh waktu memang tidak mudah, tapi untuk pertama kalinya kau merasa muak.

Pandanganmu beralih pada meja. Bukan hanya kertas dan pulpen saja, namun juga buku setebal dua hingga tiga ratus halaman menumpuk di sisi kiri serta sebuah _frame_ kecil berdiri tegak di ujung kanan meja. Di dalamnya terdapat _collage photo_ selama tiga tahun kau mengenyam pendidikan di kampus. Tidak ada pengalaman khusus memang, hanya Mo yang menyuruhmu untuk membuatnya—karena dirinya juga merupakan seorang fotografer. Kau memang tidak memiliki kenangan apapun sejak melangkah masuk ke dunia perkuliahan.

Hanya Mo dan kameranya.

Serta satu pengalaman buruk di masa SMA.

Satu.. yang menjadi alasanmu lari dari negara asalmu. Lari dari kenyataan itu. Lari dari mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuimu.

Sebut dirimu pengecut, tapi kau hanya merasa bersalah—atas semua yang terjadi di kala itu.

Kesalahpahaman yang masih mencabik-cabik perasaanmu, bahkan hingga saat ini.

Masih teringat dalam benakmu semua _bullshit_ yang kau katakan akan keinginanmu untuk berkuliah di Inggris. Rasa sakit untuk melepas impianmu sebagai seorang pembalap kuda besi, hanya untuk lari dari masa lalu. Sampai saat ini, kau pun tidak tahu apakah kau menyesal atau tidak.

Tiga tahun berlalu, kau masih merasa hampa.

Mungkin inilah puncak kehampaan itu.

Dering ponsel membuyarkan isi kepalamu, teringat kembali akan perkataan Mo untuk mencari benda itu. kau melirik jam dinding di atas sana yang kini menunjukkan waktu 11.55 malam dan berpikir siapa yang menelponmu jam segini. Deringnya memang sedikit redam, membuatmu berspekulasi bahwa mungkin ponselmu memang berada di bawah tempat tidurmu, atau mungkin terhimpit oleh dinding dan tempat tidurmu sendiri.

“Okay, okay, stop ringing, i’ve got you.”

Saat kau meraih benda itu, sejenak kau bersyukur ponselmu masih menyala namun sedikit heran melihat sebuah _voice mail_ dari nomor yang tak kau kenal sama sekali.

Begitu kau kembali duduk di depan meja, kau memutuskan untuk mendengarkan pesan tersebut terlebih dahulu sembari melanjutkan aktivitas belajarmu.

Lagipula, satu pesan tidak akan melukaimu, bukan?

_¡Hola! This is Alex Marquez and I’m sorry I can’t reach you right now. You can call me later or leave a message after this beeb sounds, alright? Gracias!_

_BEEB_

_“Ciao, Alex.”_

Seketika itu juga, pulpen yang baru kau genggam terlepas begitu saja. Menyisakan dirimu memandang ponselmu dengan penuh tatapan horor.

_Did he just –_

.

“There’s also this guy, a freshman probably, whom introduced himself as Frankie in cafetaria. Maybe thats why he called me Mo rather than Frankie. I swear if there’s another Frankie in this campus, i’m going to lose it.”

“What are you gonna do then? Burn up the dormitory?”

“That is, my friend, most likely to be happen. I’m so fed up with everyone copying my name. There are lots— _a fucking lots_ —of names in this world but in one place you can accidentally meet up to _six_ people with the same name? What a sick coincidence.”

“Sick coincidence, indeed. That’s how life works, mate.”

Hening sejenak, keduanya meneguk minuman mereka masing-masing.

“Talk about life... what brings you here?”

“Ah, i thought you’re not gonna asked me that.”

“Cut the bullshit, Maro, i know there’s something you want to tell me about.”

.

_“Do you still hate me?”_

_BEEB_

Kau sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa isi pesan suara tersebut akan benar-benar melukaimu seperti ini— _in a way that no words could explain_. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakmu saat ini, membuatmu seratus persen melupakan bahwasannya ujian akhir akan dilaksanakan besok pagi. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu nomor ponselmu? Apa mungkin ia tahu bahwa kau berada di sini? Apa dia mencarimu selama tiga tahun ini? Untuk apa dia mencarimu?

_Maybe he’s just not done with me yet?_

_Is he gonna destroy my life once again –_

_No, no. Stop it._

_It couldnt get any worse than this._

_He’s not here, Alex. calm the fuck down._

Meskipun begitu, kau masih menatap layar ponselmu. Berharap bahwa mungkin, ini hanyalah halusinasi. Karena tidak mungkin, jika ia masih membencimu seperti waktu itu, apabila dirinya benar-benar menanyakan hal tersebut. kalimat tanya itu terus menghantui benakmu—dan percayalah, itu amat menyesakkan.

_“Do you still hate me?”_

_No, i don’t._

_I never was._

_And that’s why i left._

.

“Are you _fucking insane_!? You’re beating him up _just because_ your _fucking_ ex!?”

“There, i told you, Frankie.”

“ _Holy shit_. I’d never thought you’re the one –“

“ _I know_. that’s why i’m here. I need to find him.”

“Look, i don’t know why you even thought to started all the drama like this but the first time i saw him in our room, he was _miserable_.”

“I swear you’re making me feel bad for doing it in the first place.”

“First of all, you _fucking deserve it_. Second of all, it takes three _fucking_ years to finally come to see him, huh?”

“I’m searching for him—in every places possible in Barcelona. But then i have to go back to our home country and i’d never found him. Just so you know, i did took a trip to his house in Cervera and guess what? His brother punched me right in the face and kick me out. Right then i just know that his brother _knows_ —i am the reason why he left. Then i choose to stay in Italy, doing my summer course until i heard that you’re going to UK.”

Salah satu dari mereka menghela nafas panjang.

“Third of all, why now?”

“What?”

“You already know about him since i told you about my roommate two and half years ago, correct me if i’m wrong. You have a chance to meet him straight away, but you didn’t. So why now?”

“Frankie, do you want to know why i beat him?”

“Because you saw him hooking up with your ex?”

“Part of it, yes. But no.”

Salah satu dari mereka menunggu yang lainnya bicara.

“Because i think i love him.”

.

Jam berdentang tepat pukul 1 malam. Kau pun mengambil ponselmu dan menelpon Mo. Kau letakkan ponsel di telingamu, menunggu Mo untuk menjawabnya. Sedang posisimu kini berbaring menghadap tempat tidurnya. Kau benar-benar melupakan materi ujian akhirmu tepat sesaat pesan suara itu terbuka. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menatap kosong layar ponselmu sendiri atau menerawang jauh pada jendela kamar untuk melihat bahwasannya semesta nampak tertawa mengetahui kondisimu saat ini.

Lihat bagaimana langit begitu terang, dan kamu—kamu memilih untuk meringkuk di balik selimut. Diguyur oleh ketakutan akan masa lalu. Merasakan sakit di kedua lenganmu, seolah _orang itu_ baru saja mencengkramnya dengan erat. Mendengarkan kalimat makian yang kini justru menyerang benakmu tanpa belas kasihan.

_I’d never stop –_

_And it kills me._

_“Ciao, Alex! It’s already 1 am, isn’t it?”_

Kau tersenyum mendengar suara itu, “Fifteen minutes or i’ll lock the door.”

 _“I’ll make it in ten. Thank you for being an amazing roommate, Alex! You’re the best!_ ”

_BEEP_

_I need to sleep.._

_Stop thinking about it—him._

Kau tahu bahwa itu takkan berhasil. Karena ketika matamu mulai terpejam dan kau terlelap dalam tidurmu, kau justru membayangkan dirinya berada tepat dihadapanmu—menatapmu dengan manik birunya.

_Luca –_

.

Seseorang mematikan panggilan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sebelumnya tertulis pada layar: _On Speaker_.

“I’ll give you another chance, Maro. Just once.”

“I –“

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear any words from you right now.”

Keduanya terdiam sekali lagi.

“Meet me in dormitory door at 5, tomorrow. Resolve every problems or you’ll never get to called me as a friend anymore. I don’t care if you’re my friend right now but he’s a human just like us and i don’t like the way you treated him three years ago.”

“Frankie –“

Salah satu dari mereka mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata, “Luca Marini that i know would never do that to Alex Marquez.”

 _Masih_ merasa bersalah, pihak yang dituju hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum mengangguk dan berucap pelan, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_I won’t do that again. I promise._

.

“How’s your exam, Alex?”

Menoleh ke sumber suara, kau sempat tersentak sebelum menutup pintu lokermu perlahan dan berkata, “I can’t even remember what did i wrote.”

Ia tertawa, membuatmu merasa lega. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuatmu bisa tersenyum kecil hari ini—setelah apa yang terjadi sejak semalam. “But you still can answer it all, right?” Kau mengangguk, “Beginners luck, eh?”

“I get some sleep last night. Unlike some people.”

“I think everyone should start calling you sleeping handsome from now on—the long lost sleeping beauty twin.”

“Fuck you, Mo.” Meski begitu kau tertawa. “How’s yours anyway?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” kedua alisnya bertaut, “it’s fine. Don’t care about the result but it’s fine.”

Kau pun melangkahkan kakimu ke cafetaria, berusaha untuk melupakan soal-soal ujian laknat yang entah kau berhasil menjawabnya dengan baik atau tidak—tak seharusnya kau peduli tentang itu, tapi itulah dunia perkuliahan. Begitu kau hendak membuka pintu, Mo menahanmu.

“Alex.”

Ini mulai membingungkan. Tak biasanya Mo mengikutimu. Kau bukan teman dekatnya, kalian hanya dekat karena menjadi _roommate_. Selebihnya? Mo akan menyapamu di tengah lorong namun akan terus berjalan bersama teman-temannya, yang tentu berasal dari Italia.

Bicara tentang Italia..

_I shouldn’t think about it, not now._

Kau pun berbalik menghadapnya, membuatnya terkesiap barang sedetik sebelum kembali melanjutkan, “Are you going to work today?”

“No..? I thought you know im just working on Sunday, Wednesday and Friday.”

“I have short-term memory loss.”

“Not funny, smartass.”

Gelak tawanya terdengar barang sejenak.

“My old friend, the one whom i talked about, will come to our room at 5. But i’ve got group discussions until 6 for tomorrow exams. Do you mind to give him a company?”

Dahimu berkerut, “Are you sure asking _me_ to give him a company? I might be studying all the time and he’ll get bored.”

“Even if he will get bored within 5 minutes, i won’t give a shit. Do you want it or not?”

“I don’t mind. 5 pm, right? Just let him come straight away, i won’t lock the door. Make sure you’ll come exactly at 6. I don’t know him and i don’t want it to get awkward.”

“I will. Grazie, Alex.”

Dan ia menepuk pelan pundakmu sebelum berlari menuju arah berlawanan. Tanpa kau sadari tangan kirimu bergerak untuk menggenggam lengan kananmu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu melakukannya. Matamu menatap pergelangan tangan kananmu setelahnya, menatap kulit halus tanpa cacat. Bayang-bayang kemerahan kemudian muncul membuatmu berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Kemudian hilang.

_That’s what happens when someone hold your wrist so hard until it gets hurt as fuck._

.

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I just want to say sorry.”

“As if he would accept your apology.”

“I give up. Keep on making me feels bad, Frankie.”

“Look. It’s all your fault. And it won’t gonna change unless he forgive you.”

“Frankie?”

“Yeah?”

“Grazie.”

“You’re still my friend, Maro. Either is Alex. i would do anything for my friends.”

Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum. Yang lainnya berdehem sebelum melanjutkan,

“So make sure it will work or i will do the same thing as his brother does.”

.

_TOK TOK TOK_

_Someone’s knock the door. It must be Mo’ friend._

“Come in!”

Kau baru saja mengambil kaos biru kesayanganmu untuk dipakai ketika seseorang membuka pintu. Menilik pada layar ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kasur di mana waktu menunjukkan pukul 5, kau mengernyit akan sebuah fakta bahwa seorang Franco Morbidelli bisa memiliki seorang teman yang sangat _on time_.

“Hold on, i’m gonna change my clothes first. Okay?”

Begitu kau melepas baju bahkan hingga menggantinya dengan kaos biru itu, kau tetap tidak mendengar respon apa-apa. Posisimu saat ini memang membelakangi pintu, dan amat sangat tidak etis jika kau berbalik sekarang. Awalnya kau sempat curiga akan kemungkinan penyusup namun tidak mungkin jika dilakukan di sore hari—ketika asrama sedang ramai.

“Anyway, Mo will come at 6 since he’s currently doing a group discussion with his friend so i’ll give you company until then,” kau tersenyum dan merapihkan _the hem of your clothes_ sebelum berbalik dan berkata, “I’m Alex –“

_Fucking hell._

“Alex.”

_He’s here._

“Luca –“

_He knows i’m here._

Kau terkesiap. Berbagai pertanyaan kembali membeludak dalam benakmu, menginginkan satu jawaban pasti akan kehadirannya tepat dihadapanmu. Mo –Mo tahu? Kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya. Lalu kenapa dia ada disini? Apa yang dia inginkan?

Melihatnya melangkah maju, kau bergumam, “Don’t.”

“Alex –“

“It’s been three years, Luca. Don’t.”

Kau tidak peduli jika suaramu terdengar bergetar. Kau takut—ya, sangat takut. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Rasa sakit pada pergelangan tanganmu atau mungkin juga rasa sakit pada hatimu.

_I hate him so much._

_No –you don’t, Alex. you’d never hate him. Admit it._

_I hate him –_

_I hate that i love him._

“Look at me, Alex. Please.”

Kau menatap manik biru itu, masih terlihat indah bahkan ketika tak ada amarah di dalamnya. Mengejutkan karena kau tidak pernah melihatnya tampak rentan hancur seperti ini—kau telah terbiasa dicaci maki olehnya, mendengarnya berteriak _Look at me, Alex!_ dengan membabi buta. Hatimu mencelos—mengapa ia tidak menghilangkan amarahnya sejak dulu? Mengapa baru sekarang, ketika ia hadir tanpa kau duga, mata itu kini nampak seperti laut yang tenang?

“I’m sorry.”

_No, i’m sorry—for being stupid; thinking that loving you is the best thing happened in high school._

“I’m searching for you, Alex. everywhere.”

_I’m sorry for being stupid; letting it slip out my mouth and your girlfriend knows about it._

“I keep thinking about you all the time.”

_I’m sorry for kissing your girlfriend although it was her whom force me to do so—part of the deal to make her lips sealed._

“I thought maybe the universe hate me for all i’ve done to you, and i deserved it. I also deserve every single hate you threw on me.”

_I’m sorry for make you mad._

“What happens that day... still haunting me, Alex.”

_I’m sorry for kissing you and then left everything behind._

“I don’t care if you still hate me but i just came here to say so –“

_I’m sorry._

“Luca.”

Memori tiga tahun lalu menerjang bagai ombak menuju benakmu, membuat kepalamu berdenyut merasa kesakitan. Kau berusaha tidak menghiraukannya ketika mulutmu kembali bergerak untuk mengeluarkan suara, “I –I don’t know... These three years, i don’t know if i’m still the same Alex person you used to know..”

_Luca. Luca. Luca._

Nama itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

_After all of this, hearing your name still make me shiver._

“I was so dumb back then—to kissed your girlfriend in front of you –“

“Ex-girlfriend.”

Kau terdiam sejenak.

“Whatever you say –and also for kissed you when you were beat me up—pushing me through the locker.”

Mengingatnya, membuatmu merasakan berbagai hal—tapi kau tidak bisa menerkanya.

“It was a dumb move –“

“No, it wasn’t.”

Sekitar lima meter jarak di antara kalian tak kunjung menipis, justru kalimat yang ia lontarkan lah yang membuatmu menarik nafas dalam.

“Listen to me, Alex –“

“I loved you.”

Ia terkesiap dan menatapmu setengah tidak percaya, “...Say it again?”

Kau mendelik, “No?”

“I heard a past tense.”

“Yeah,” kau berdehem pelan, “I stopped to do that three years ago.”

_What were you saying, Alex? are you gonna lied to yourself?_

“When you beat me everytime we met, i just thought that maybe i am never good enough. You hate me at our first encounter, Luca. How is that even possible?” Kau menatapnya, kedua sudut bibirmu terangkat meski tipis terlihat. Menerawang jauh pada laut tenang yang kini berubah kelam setelah kau mengatakannya.

“Maybe i should never loved you, so none of this could happened. I would be on the track with my bike and you would be somewhere in Italy, doing your own stuff. i don't know, maybe football?”

Betapa kau ingin lari dan menghindari pembicaraan ini. Cukup. Jangan lagi.

Manik biru itu nampak sangat terluka. Sama sepertimu.

_Please, let all of this only be my own imagination._

“Or maybe, we shouldn't have to met in the first place.”

_Maybe somewhere, in parallel universe, we can get along. But not here._

 “I know i’ve treated you so _fucking badly_ but _please, just let me in_.”

_I need you, Alex. it kills me too._

“I don’t know, Luca, I don’t _fucking_ know!”

Hangat—kau merasa kehangatan di pelupuk matamu. Di saat itulah kau menyadari bahwa butiran hangat mengalir jatuh menuju pipi dan rahangmu. _Okay, i’m just crying.._

Dan begitu dirimu kembali menatapnya, kau mendapati kondisi yang serupa.

Kalian berdua hancur saat itu juga.

“Okay then.. but one more thing. Answer this, and i’m no longer taking part in your life, Alex.”

Dia menatapmu dalam diam, menunggumu untuk memberikan jawaban. Kilauan matanya perlahan menghilang, meredup dalam kesunyian. Kau beralih untuk menatap jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 6—seharusnya Mo sudah tiba. Keinginan untuk menginterogasi Mo semakin kuat tiap detiknya.

_I don’t know if you were took a part in my life. Maybe you did—but in a way that everyone hates. In a way that making me insane._

Kau pun mengangguk padanya.

“Do you still hate me?”

.

“Everything’s alright?”

“It’s fine, Frankie. You don’t have to worry. I’m sorry for hiding all of this from you.”

“Nah, as long as you guys are okay, i don’t have a problem with that.”

“We’re okay. I just want to make it clear and leave.”

“Leave? Just like that?”

“I can finally found him again, that’s all i need.”

.

Kau memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Selangkah, dua langkah, hingga tepat berada dihadapannya. Manik biru itu terlihat luar biasa indah, kau ingin tenggelam di sana dan berharap bahwa semua ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Kau dan dia baik-baik saja.

Kemudian kau merengkuhnya, sangat erat. Seolah jika kau melepaskannya, kau akan jatuh saat itu juga. Meski memang tak berguna, namun kau ingin merasakannya—dekapan hangat yang tak pernah kau temukan darinya.

Ketika dirinya balik merengkuhmu, ingin rasanya kau menghentikan waktu, membuat kalian berdua tetap seperti itu. Tak ada hitam kelam diantara kalian. Hanya ada kehangatan yang nyata.

_If the universe let me to found you again, i would never let you go—again._

_I promise._

Meski kau tak ingin melepaskannya, nyatanya kalian tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mencegahnya. Kala dirinya mengecup pelan kulit di bawah telingamu, dan ketika dirimu menggenggam erat helai rambutnya—kau berbisik tepat di telinganya.

“No, I could never hate you, Luca.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt write this on purpose. at first i was hoping its gonna be fluff or something and im just like what the hell i didnt planned the whole angst things. it just happens that way and here i am crying looking at my own fic.
> 
> anw, thank you for reading! any thoughts?


End file.
